


Love is Blind

by kunehonim, NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Domestic, Drama, Infidelity, M/M, NHE Round 3, nhe, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding
Summary: Baekhyun’s love for Chanyeol is beyond saving, and Chanyeol knows that.





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 41  
>  **Prompt:** What Chanyeol didn’t know is that his blind husband has finally started to see again, and that Baekhyun’s been pretending not to see someone else’s kiss marks on Chanyeol’s skin.  
>  **Prompter:** Anonymous  
>  **Pairing/Main character(s):** Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
>  **Side character(s) (if any):** Sehun / Kyungsoo / Jongin  
>  **Word count:** 3.4K  
>  **Warning(s)/Additional tag(s):** infidelity, domestic, cheating, no happy ending, angst, drama  
>  **Author's note:** It came in like a wrecking baaaaall-- ok but it literally did! I feel like I'm a black hole and I don't know how to emotion again. 
> 
> I hope you guys... (painfully) enjoy this??? Thank you to the prompter for playing with my feelings. I hope you feel the same pain that I did while writing this ;___; I have bottles for your tears give them here!!!! Enjoy~!

Chanyeol smiles that smile, ever so charming and breath-taking. Baekhyun’s heart throbs wonderfully at the sight of it, his heart drumming, as he feels his cheeks lift, his lips forming into a smile.

“How are you?” Chanyeol asks, his voice ever so sweet, ever so gentle. The male holds onto his hand and gives it a kiss, making the young brunette giggle at the act.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

He can’t feel the ground, he’s so happy to be in Chanyeol’s embrace; his best friend, his lover, his husband.

  


When Chanyeol comes home from the office, Baekhyun is always waiting for him in the living room. Though there’s not much to watch, simply relishing in the comfortable sound coming from the television, Baekhyun is there, lying on the couch with dressed in his oversized sweater, socks on and shorts, while covered by the blanket that Chanyeol had bought for him a few months back. On days off, Chanyeol’s the one who uses it, so Baekhyun enjoys the fact that his husband’s scent remains there when he’s home alone.

Despite having overworked himself to the point of blindness, Baekhyun had seen this incident as nothing but a blessing. They’ve been too busy with their jobs that there haven’t been much time spent together. Chanyeol rushing home to get to him was the beginning of it all, when his husband had ever been so worried and frightened by Baekhyun’s phone call, telling him about a persisting headache for hours on end.

Over-fatigued, Baekhyun’s eyes had failed. Despite knowing his way around their home, this said incident has caused Baekhyun to be bound in bed, with required rest while Chanyeol took care of him for a few weeks.

It brought back the romance, the shyness, the giggles and the stolen kisses. It was natural, yet somehow, he craved for his husband’s attention. Chanyeol was busy man, but as he’d promised, he would never be busy for Baekhyun. It made Baekhyun realize how long it’s been since he’s been loved like this; since he’s been given so much care and attention by the man in his ever after, that he missed it so.

Having Chanyeol at arm’s length was like having a prince charming to defend you from the evil.

With Chanyeol, Baekhyun felt unstoppable.

  


A month passes since he’s become blind, Baekhyun hasn’t begun to mind the disability, rather he relishes at the fact that Chanyeol’s ever been so attentive of him.

His husband had fallen into a routine to get home to him as soon as he could. Dinner together has become something not to miss; on weekends, Chanyeol would take Baekhyun out to a date, their hands bound tightly to one another. It was a peak never reached before, Chanyeol going beyond the brunette’s expectation day by day, making him fall madly in love with him more than yesterday.

  


Five years ago, Baekhyun and Chanyeol dated, 3 years ago they married. Baekhyun met Chanyeol through his cousin’s friend, where they were later formally introduced to each other in the form of a blind date.

They had so much in common, so little to argue about as youngsters whose interests aligned with one another. Chanyeol was a man of many talents, Baekhyun was a man of many words. Day in and day out, they conversed, talked about each other’s day and gradually became a part of each other’s lives. It was a relationship waiting to happen. With their parents rooting for each other, with friends who teased and pushed them together, love bloomed in the most natural way, so easily obtained without a hitch.

For two years they got to know more about each other, and in those two years, they’ve talked about their dreams and goals, where they see themselves 10 years from then, how they see themselves and how they want to live their lives. There wasn’t much of a difference, each both delighted that they’d included one another in those life-long plans.

Chanyeol wants to reach his dreams with Baekhyun by his side, and Baekhyun wants to be someone Chanyeol could rely on as he takes on one step at a time.

Such were their dreams as youngsters, so easy to describe, like a fairytale well planned out. They were sure that nothing would go wrong, so sure that they’d be living in harmony, a peace never to meet its doom.

  


It began with meetings. Chanyeol couldn’t come home the same time he used. Due to the brunette’s absence, things were slower on the process, Baekhyun’s older brother, Baekbom had to take over while the brunette was recuperating.

Chanyeol took on more responsibilities, and then things began to go downhill at home. He was beyond tired whenever he arrived; though able to do things on his own, there are times Baekhyun required assistance. Chanyeol helped, and kissed him a lot, kept him close.

“How are you?” Baekhyun could only ask his husband as their bodies remain tangled to one another. Baekhyun missed having him this close, having grown used to it in the duration of their time since he grew blind.

Chanyeol would simply sigh, pause and hug him tighter. Baekhyun knew he was keeping it inside, how tiring the day has gone.

“I’m okay.” He says.

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun is quick to return, cupping his husband’s face before he tiptoes closer to the male, making sure that their lips meet, “take the day off, tomorrow?”

“I’m sure,” his husband says, before he gives out another sigh; Baekhyun felt like he knew what it meant. “I wish I could, but there are paperwork left in the office I have to finish. There’s a new group we’re debuting so things are more hectic than they were.”

“I wish I could help.” Baekhyun whispers in his husband’s hold, “I’ll go for a check-up tomorrow.”

“Alright.”

  


More rest, the doctor says. Baekhyun doesn’t know why there haven’t been any improvements. ‘It’ll come on its own. You’ll know when it happens.’ The doctor advised; but as the third month of his blindness rolls in, Baekhyun hasn’t felt any different. Still, he remains blind and unable to see.

Chanyeol’s been missing out on the evening, having to travel from one country to another, as he temporarily manages the group that’s about to debut.

“DKS,” Baekhyun remembers suggesting that initial name after they concluded the process of choosing the members. It would be a group of three focusing on various activities such as singing, dancing, hosting and acting. They would be one of the busy groups for this year, with tons of projects under way for them. The members were Doh Kyungsoo, stage name D.O the main vocal among the three, and then there was Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin, both great dancers.

Knowing that Chanyeol would be handling this group, Baekhyun was more than aware of the burden on his husband’s shoulder. Chanyeol would be exhausted, irritable maybe. Baekhyun knew the stress that came with managing a group, the times he’d have to travel with them, and even stay with them in the dorms during their diary shoot.

With the group still yet to get their name out there, Baekhyun looks forward to hearing about their start with their diary show. Surely, Chanyeol would have to be present a lot. Baekhyun decided to patiently wait for him at home.

  


Baekhyun doesn’t see Chanyeol for a couple of days. There are short calls during lunch time, where Baekhyun is officially introduced to the group his husband is managing.

They’ve been busy with rehearsals and recording. Various activities lined up one after another. Baekhyun understood this perfectly.

All he had to do is wait, and Chanyeol will come back to him.

The group debuts successfully, according to the news. Baekhyun’s taken up the hobby to listen to the radio. He does house chores from time to time despite the disability. He’s familiar enough with his surroundings to move freely on his own, whilst friends and family would pay him a visit from time to time.

DKS came up at about 2 in the afternoon. There were laughs and giggles from the host to the boys, all happily sharing their experience with the talent agency, with their manager. Excited and proud, Baekhyun sat on their bed and listened attentively.

 

_”So, how long have you guys been training for?” the host asks._

_There are quiet voices among them before one piped to say, “I’ve been training for 6 years with the company.”_

_“I trained for 3 years before I was selected to debut,” D.O says with his familiarly husky voice._ Baekhyun smiles listening to the conversation.

”I’ve been with the company for 5 years!” Sehun says happily.

_“Ah,” the host dismisses, “so, there’s this thing floating around your café, is it… Sehun, or Kai?” the host asks to confirm, “Some of your fans have been talking about how you’ve been with the company long enough that your current manager turns out to be your friend?”_

_“Ah, that’s me!” Kai says, getting a reaction from the other members. “Yes, Chanyeol hyung and I were from the same university! So, we knew each other from way back.”_

_“Oh, isn’t that great? You have a history together!”_

_You have history together!'_  it rings in his ears, over and over again... Baekhyun wasn’t one to overthink… But this was the first time he’s hearing about this. Chanyeol… He’s never mentioned anything like this before. ;

Baekhyun smiles as he continues to listen on, going back to folding the clothes he set aside. With a hum on his lips, he enjoys the broadcast until the segment ends.

_”This is Jongin, Sehun and Kyungsoo, they’re well on their way to becoming our next group to debut!”_  Baekhyun remembers it so well, the day when he himself introduced those trainees to his husband.

 

 

Chanyeol didn’t look out of sorts, simply, he said his hellos, as if meeting them for the first time… but then again—his imagination must be running wild. Being left on his own isn’t good.

  


Baekhyun wakes up to nothing. Still, he’s unable to see, but he’s grown used to it now. There’s an arm over his waist and he rolls over to feel Chanyeol’s bare chest on his fingertips. He smiles as he scoots over, wrapping himself with the warmth.

“Morning, Babe.” Chanyeol huskily greets him.

Baekhyun giggles at this and gently pulls back, “Babe?” Baekhyun feels his heart shake, a turmoil.

 

“Yeah.” Chanyeol mutters and pulls him closer, kissing his hair and his forehead, “Babe.”

Baekhyun laughs against his husband before he gets comfortable, falling back to blissful sleep.

In 5 years of being together… Since when did Chanyeol ever call him such…? Baekhyun’s heart constricts at the thought. He couldn’t be, could he?

  
  


The brunette gets a surprise from his husband as the weekend rolls in. Chanyeol’s home early, which he barely has been ever since he was assigned to DKS.

The tall male hands him a bouquet of roses, and it makes Baekhyun’s heart swell with happiness, “Happy Anniversary.” Chanyeol says as he pulls him into an embrace.

Baekhyun smiles before he places the roses to the side, letting the taller help him do so. The brunette turns to his husband and cups his face, pulling him close so that their lips would meet into a chaste kiss. “Happy Anniversary, Chan.” Baekhyun whispers.

They spend a lovely evening at home, with pizza and wine, in front of the fireplace as Chanyeol showers him with kisses and I love you’s.

That night, Baekhyun was the happiest person on earth.

  


The week finds Baekhyun home alone once again. He’s gotten a new set of meds from the clinic after a check-up and Chanyeol was out on a flight with the group. They’re heading to Hong Kong for a showcase, and later on to Japan for a short program; schedule fully packed as it sees them in the Philippines for another showcase and once they’ve returned to South Korea, they will be resuming rehearsals for their choreographies. Just thinking about how much busy the group will be, makes Baekhyun’s head spin, but he knew better than to worry about them. This was the stress he had to get away from, why his body isn’t so well now.

Baekhyun knew he had to focus on the good things, relax his mind and look out for himself. He needed a new hobby, or just a new activity to get his mind off things.

He’s been thinking about the job he left for far too long, and he knew better than anyone that he had to get it out of his thoughts. So as soon as he could, the young male dove onto another new thing, listened to music and got out his husband’s guitar, blindly strumming at the chords.

It’s easy for a week to pass by. Baekhyun knew he only had to wait for Chanyeol to come back home.

  
  


Baekhyun wakes up disoriented. He feels a warm hand over his own and so he turns over. Baekhyun opens his eyes, surprised that his sight comes in a full blur, akin to an unfocused camera viewfinder; but despite that, the male hurries to look down beside him and see Chanyeol there, sleeping soundly. Baekhyun smiles at the sight of his husband.

It overwhelms him despite the headache, despite how nauseated he feels, still well into recovery. Baekhyun blinks and blinks, just staring down at him, making out Chanyeol’s face—the face he’s missed staring at for so long.

The brunette smiles shakily as he looks down at him. Baekhyun strokes Chanyeol’s cheek, holds him there and kisses him on the lips.

“Babe,” Chanyeol groans before he moves to lay on his back, still needing some rest.

It makes Baekhyun’s heart throb. _Again._ But he smiles through it, lying close to his husband.

  


Baekhyun leans as close as he could, inhales his scent and embraces the man. Oh how he misses this. Chanyeol, _his_ Chanyeol.

Baekhyun stares at every inch of his face, still focusing his sight, adjusting... It takes time before he could see him clearly, this simple task, coming up difficult to do.

He stares at Chanyeol’s hair, how it’s grown so long. He thinks it’d be nice to tell him to get a haircut, surprise him about how his eyesight is slowly coming back… Just imagining Chanyeol’s expression once he finds out makes Baekhyun feel giddy.

Baekhyun situates himself in bed, staring at Chanyeol’s side profile. His nose, his lips, his cheeks, and his glowing skin. It’s everything he missed and more to see. He misses seeing Chanyeol’s face when he’s happy, when he goes insane trying to make him laugh.

Baekhyun misses seeing the sparkles in his eyes when he’d gaze at him.

With a sigh, the brunette falls back beside the male. Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol’s bare shoulder, hugs him tight and puts a thigh over the other’s lower half, just enjoying the warmth.

Baekhyun gazes at him, in worry that he’d lose his sight again, but he hopes it doesn’t.

  


“What do you say about having the boys over tonight?” Chanyeol asks one morning.

It’s been a week since he’s able to see again, but Baekhyun hasn’t told Chanyeol yet. He hasn’t gotten the chance to, given how busy the male has been.

“The boys? You mean, DKS?” Baekhyun asks to confirm. He’s seated on the couch while Chanyeol’s standing by the side, paperwork in his hands.

He’s never done that before, but it seems like Baekhyun’s missed out on a lot.

“Yeah, I just need to go over some contract information with them, and then you can meet them too! They’ve been asking about how you’re doing.” Chanyeol smiles charmingly as he spoke.

Baekhyun gulps at Chanyeol’s unfamiliar… display.

“You want them to come over that much?” He finds himself saying, but he recovers the façade, letting out a smile and waving it off with an agreement to have them over. “Alright, but make sure you won’t be working late! You’ve never had anyone home for work before.”

“I promise.” Chanyeol smiles at him.

Baekhyun watches as his husband pulls out his phone, and sends someone a text. The way he moves, the way he smiles…

  


Baekhyun’s familiar with it, and reality is just one step away from letting him know how much more painful his suspicions are going to get.

  


They arrive at 6PM. Dinner was ready with Chanyeol preparing it. Kyungsoo and Sehun arrived first while Jongin came in half an hour later.

Chanyeol went to fetch him from the gate. It makes Baekhyun’s stomach turn as his suspicions unfold right before his eyes.

When they arrive, Baekhyun doesn’t miss Chanyeol holding onto the younger male’s hand. Their fingers, tangled onto one another’s, Chanyeol’s smile—the smile that was reserved only for him; he’s wearing it and it’s not being displayed for him.

“He’s here!” Chanyeol announces.

Jongin is meek upon entering, gaze low and body slightly hunched—like a puppy. Baekhyun remembers this as his first impression of him.

Baekhyun finds himself trembling as he watches it all go on. Their little play-pretend. Right under his nose, inside his own house.

“Baek?” Chanyeol calls him, startling the brunette. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Babe. Again he calls him that. Baekhyun notices Jongin looking at him, inquiring.

Closing his eyes, Baekhyun feigns a headache and excuses himself. “I feel nauseated… I’ll go to our bedroom and rest for a while.” Baekhyun says.

“Alright.” Chanyeol says and kisses him on the cheek. “Feel better soon.”

Baekhyun swallows hard, as though he’s been fed a spoonful of needles, in his attempt to play blind. There’s anger bubbling in his belly, his breathing labors at the realization, wondering since when has this been going on…

The brunette sits in his lonesome, faint laughter seeping through the slits of the door. Baekhyun wills himself not to cry out by burying his face on the pillow, crying and pitying himself.

  


Baekhyun wakes up at the crack of dawn. He could hear muffled voices just outside. It was 3 in the morning, and the pain remains.

Baekhyun looks at his surroundings, defeated. There are tears in his eyes, unshed and he’s lost. He doesn’t know what to do, his heart is shaking and he’s so close to breaking down.

What did he do…? Where did he go wrong…? Baekhyun sniffles as he lets the tears fall.

His hands shake as he looks down on them—still the muffled sounds won’t go away. He could hear it coming from the living room, and he knows what’s going on… He’s already figured it out. And he doesn’t want to confirm it—no.

Chanyeol… His Chanyeol would never do that to him.

He told him that he loves him. They’re married. They’ve been married for 3 years… He wouldn’t…

Baekhyun sobs hard as he feels it, he feels his heart shattering, the more he thinks about it. And he wails, in bed, kicking like a child, just sobbing to let the pain go—it didn’t matter anymore if Chanyeol heard him. It didn’t matter—nothing matters anymore.

Baekhyun cries, and cries… He doesn’t know how to stop. He sobs hard and loud for the whole house to echo, and then Chanyeol was running to him, calling his name.

The brunette can see him—his husband, rushing to his side.

Despite the tears blurring his sight, Baekhyun stares at the man that he loves.

Filled with sweat, his shirt long gone. There were scratch marks all over his arms, hickeys tattooed on his neck and his bare chest.

Baekhyun cries harder at the sight.

  


Park Chanyeol wasn’t his…

He wasn’t his alone.

  


Oh… How Baekhyun wished he never recovered. The truth wouldn’t have hurt this much.

“I’m here, Baek—what’s wrong?” Chanyeol’s voice would have sounded like a lullaby if Baekhyun hadn’t seen him in this state.

He would have saved Baekhyun, but now he’s just killing him beyond death.

  


Baekhyun cries as the male holds him in his embrace.

“It’s just a bad dream…” Baekhyun says with trembling words, “It’s a nightmare.”

“Shh… You’re safe now.” Chanyeol pulls him close.

  


Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s lips on his forehead.

As tears flow on his cheeks, Baekhyun looks at the doorway to find Jongin there. Still waiting.  


Baekhyun closes eyes and wished tomorrow didn’t come.

  
  


He knew that no matter how it hurt, no matter how many times Chanyeol treats him lovingly this time around, Baekhyun will feel the needles stuck in his throat; because Baekhyun will play along.

He’ll smile, and hug him, and kiss him and be patient with him.

Baekhyun told himself that it will pass, and he can wait.

Chanyeol will come back to him in the end.

 

 

All he has to do... is be patient.


End file.
